Amigos, amigos, Marotagens a parte
by Sra. Black
Summary: Os Marotos estão precisando de fundos financeiros para realizar suas fantásticas marotagens, e Pontas têm uma idéia realmente fantástica que revolucionará Hogwarts, Hogsmeade e, quiça, o mundo! FICHAS! Em Hiatus.
1. Cap 1: Confusões Habituais

**Capítulo 1: Confusões Habituais**

* * *

- Pontas, eu concordo com você. Precisamos manter nossa classe e estilo, e sem o dinheiro, não dá para fazer nada! Imagina nós virarmos Marotos pobres, sujos, e pedindo esmola na rua! As minhas admiradoras não suportariam este choque! Eu preciso lutar por elas! - falou o pulguento (o Almofadinhas, para quem não sabe), ironicamente.

- Olhem, eu estou topando qualquer coisa. - disse Rabicho, inesperadamente. - Não está dando mais para comprar meus doces na Dedosdemel! Não posso ficar sem meus diabinhos de pimenta! Isso é pior que tortura!

- Eu estou precisando também. - falou o lobo intelectual, (o Aluado, né?). - Preciso ler três livros que não tem cópias na biblioteca, então, eu estou dentro em qualquer coisa que aparecer.

- Então, meus caros companheiros, - comecei eu, parecendo político fazendo campanha na rádio. - precisamos de mudanças, e noite passada eu...

- Ficou resmungando durante o sono: "_Lily, querida, quer ir comigo a Hogsmead? Eu prometo que não azaro o Ranhoso nunca mais_!". A gente ouviu o seu resmungo, sabe Galhudo, e a gente tá assustado; até sonhar com a ruivinha você sonha! - falou aquele sarnento, e pulguento, dando tapinhas nas minhas costas. (N/A: Não se esqueçam que essa é a descrição do Bambi... Digo, do Pontas, porque caso ninguém saiba. Violet Spinett é uma dessas..., Sirius usa um xampu anti-pulgas! N/V: USA NADA!).

- Desse jeito vai dar em casamento... - falou o Aluado, ainda sem desgrudar os olhos do livro.

- Claro, seus desinformados! E Aluado e Rabicho vão ser meus padrinhos de casamento, e o Sirius, vai ser padrinho do meu filho!

- Filho? Coitadinha da pobre criança, nascer e ter um pai feio desse jeito... - disse Sirius, e eu atirei o meu travesseiro na cara dele, o fazendo cair na cama.

- Hei todo mundo! - guinchou Rabicho, berrando tão alto que achei que quem estava na Sala Comunal poderia ouvir o que ele disse. - E o dinheiro? Que jeito você queria propor Pontas?

- Eu pensei... Bem vocês vão realmente rir... Rir de se acabar... Mas eu acho que nós poderíamos fazer uma banda, sabe...

- Pontas, mas nós não temos nem instrumentos musicais, e qual é o estilo musical da banda?

- Seria uma banda de serenata, sabe, tocando musicas românticas e outras mais agitadas para todo mundo ouvir. OK, quem está comigo? - no Dormitório houve um silencio profundo, quebrado pelo ronco da barriga de Rabicho.

- Estou nessa. - disse Rabicho.

- Pode contar comigo. - O Aluado se pronunciou.

- Tô dentro, galeões, me aguardem! - o sarnento do melhor amigo confirmou a presença.

- Agora que nós temos os integrantes da banda, precisamos de um empresário. - eu falei.

- Acho que poderia ser o Frank. - disse Aluado. - Ele é gente boa, nos ajudaria e também ganharia uma parte do dinheiro.

- Tá bem, vamos, precisamos convencê-lo. - nós fomos pra Sala comunal e a gente se deparou com o Frank e a Alice falando de alguma coisa que parecia ser legal, pois ambos não paravam de sorrir.

- Frank, e aí, tudo bem? - eu usei minha cara de pau para interromper. - Será que você poderia dar uma chegadinha até aqui?

- Tá legal, Alice, nos falamos, então...

- É, nos falamos... Tchau, garotos. - nós cinco dissemos 'Tchau', e comecei meu plano improvisado para convencer ele.

- Bem, eu vou ser direto. Nós fizemos uma pesquisa detalhada, até chegar a você Frank. Sabe, nós finalmente percebemos que sabíamos fazer algo mais do que jogar quadribol excepcionalmente bem. Nós descobrimos nossa... "Veia musical". E para termos uma banda precisaríamos de um empresário, e nós gostaríamos muito que você ocupasse esse cargo.

- Eu? - perguntou-me Frank, realmente surpreso. - Mas por que eu?

- Você é um cara gente boa, que nós confiamos, e que podemos dividir nossos lucros. - disse Sirius. - Olha, não querendo ser intrometido, mas já sendo, parece que você e Alice são amigos muito próximos... E se você aceitar o cargo, terá um contribuição, e com um dinheirinho extra, você pode impressioná-la... Confie no que eu digo amigo, eu conheço o sexo oposto muito bem para afirmar o que estou te dizendo.

- Tá certo, eu aceito, mas vocês vão fazer uma banda de que? Eu preciso saber no que estou entrando. - disse Frank, sorrindo.

- Bem, nós queríamos fazer uma banda de serenata, só que além de música romântica, poderíamos botar umas mais agitadas. É algo inovador, sabe algo incomum. - disse Aluado.

- Vocês poderiam se apresentar em alguns lugares de Hogsmead no fim de semana. - sugeriu Frank.

- Tá, é muita idéia e pouca organização, Sirius, pega um pedaço de pergaminho e anota as idéias. - eu disse, tomando conta da baderna.

- Você não manda em mim, Majestade Viadesca! - disse o pulguento.

- Não mando, mas continuo, vai pegar alguma coisa para anotar. - eu falei.

- Não vou!

-Vai sim, pulguento!

- Galhudo!

- EI! - berrou Rabicho, (N/A: Sabe, eu to realmente pensando que a fome dele deve ser realmente grande para fazê-lo gritar assim...). - Não estamos aqui para brigar e sim para ganhar nuques, sicles e galeões! Se vocês discutirem não vai dar para fazer nada e a culpa será toda de vocês! - a Sala Comunal inteira ficou em silêncio, que foi interrompido por uma mosca que pousou perto de um quadro.

- Desculpa Pontas. Você é um Galhudo, mas é um Galhudo de respeito. - falou o pulguento.

- Desculpa também Almofadas. Eu sei que você é um Pulguento, mas é o Pulguento mais legal que eu conheci.

- OK, que bom que vocês se "reconciliaram". Agora, precisamos fazer as letras das músicas e propagandas nossas. - disse Aluado. - Poderíamos tocar em Hogwarts, também.

- Mas ainda tem um problema. - disse o Pedro. - Não temos instrumentos.

- Por que ninguém me disse isso antes? - perguntou Frank, ainda sorrindo, (N/P: Devo imaginar que ele e a Alice têm uma amizade muito colorida...). - Eu sei aonde podemos conseguir instrumentos adequados para a banda!

- Mas nós não podemos sair, é terça-feira. - disse Aluado.

- Mas esse lugar está dentro do castelo. - continuo Frank, agora com o tom de voz mais baixo. –Mas é melhor nós irmos mais tarde, de noitezinha, quando ninguém estiver vendo. Remo, eu sei que você é monitor, então se ficar, será melhor.

- Eu não! Não vou perder de saber mais um lugar secreto de Hogwarts! - disse o Aluado, mostrando que é um monitor, mas pertence a nobre estirpe Marota. - Mas é melhor nós combinarmos isso depois, agora temos aula de poções com a Sonserina.

- Ah, que coisa maravilhosa! - disse o Sirius. - A gente vai rever a maior concentração de seres intragáveis de Hogwarts reunidos! - nós pegamos nossas mochilas, e os livros e fomos para a masmorra do Prof. Slugorn, que em minha opinião, é legal demais para ser sonserino, mas infelizes acasos acontecem, é a vida. Chegando lá...

* * *

N/A: Como vocês devem ter notado, a fic se passa pelo ponto de vista do Pontas, e meu trabalho é transcrever o que meu querido amigo veado pirado, quer dizer, Pontas me disse. Não tolero ofensas a Sirius Black! Afinal, ele não é o cachorrinho mais fofo do mundo :D 

N/V: Nota da Violet Metida Spinett, q fara intromissoes nessa fic pq ela eh minha beta

N/P: Nota do Pontas, ele dexa o casco, ops, a marca dele na fic


	2. Capítulo 2:No banheiro da Murta que Geme

**2º Capítulo: No Banheiro da Murta que Geme**

**

* * *

**

Chegando à masmorra de poções do Prof. Slugorn...

-Ora, ora, que desprazer vê-lo Potter!-disse o loiro oxigenado mais intragável da história, também conhecido como Lúcio Malfoy.

-Olá para você também, oxigenado!Como foi no salão de beleza?Parece que encontrou suas amiguinhas. -eu rebati, apontando para os amigos, ou melhor, capangas, do Malfoy, porque relações afetuosas eu acho que ele só tem com três pessoas: O pai dele, a mãe dele, e Narcisa Black. Há também as capangas do Malfoy, que incluem a Narcisa, e Belatriz Black, (ambas primas do meu amigo pulguento).

-Potter, cale a boca, ou lhe dou uma detenção para sexta-feira, é o que você quer?Que a ralé da Grifinória fique sem o apanhador cego deles?

-Malfoy, sua besta estúpida, James não é cego é míope. -falou o Sirius. É, nós Marotos somos seres complexos; brigamos e nós defendemos, é um tipo de hobby que temos.

-Potter e Black, vocês é que são seres desprovidos de cérebro. -disse o Ranhoso, (o Snape, mais um venenoso). -Se misturando com a ralé.

A maioria dos grifinórios e sonserinos começaram a chegar, inclusive a Lily, e tive a estranha impressão de que ela ouvira o que o Ranhoso dissera sobre mim. Mas eu vou dar um jeito, porque com o Maroto Pontas aqui Seboso nenhum rebaixa!

-Eu, pelo menos lavo meus cabelos. – eu espetei. -Bem diferente de você, que não vê um xampu desde os dois anos de idade, o que faz um bom tempo, né Snape?

Todos os grifinórios riram.

-Melhor do que gostar de uma sangue-ruim feito a Evans, Potter. -ele disse.

Por um momento, eu achei que iria mandar o Snape para um lugar muito longe de Hogwarts. Minha vontade era de partir a cara dele ao meio, e de arrancar fio a fio aquele cabelo horroroso dele. Eu poderia suportar qualquer ofensa á meu respeito, qualquer uma, mas com a Lily não. Snape não mexeu com fogo, mexeu numa fogueira.

-Você não tem moral para ofendê-la, Snape. Dobre a sua língua antes de falar dela!E principalmente, _nunca_ a ofenda se eu estiver por perto. -eu falei, avançando na direção do Seboso, pronto para destruir o que ele chama de rosto, mas senti que quatro pessoas me seguravam por trás para não matar o Seboso. Eram Sirius, Aluado, Rabicho e Frank. Cada dois deles me seguravam pelos braços.

-Não vale a pena. -falou Sirius perto do meu ouvido, para que ninguém ouvisse. Mas eu continuei com um olhar feroz em direção do Snape. Mas esse olhar foi interrompido por um súbito desaparecimento de Lily. Notei que as amigas dela (e nossas também) Marlene e Alice haviam sumido também, e achei que elas foram para o banheiro feminino acudir Lily, que deveria estar chorando. Eu me livrei (ainda não sei como) dos garotos e corri com mochila e livros até o segundo andar, onde era o banheiro feminino.

Olhei para os lados, para ver se alguém estava por perto e entrei no banheiro. Logo encontrei Marlene e Alice esmurrando a porta e dizendo:

-Lily, sai daí!Não tem porque chorar!

-Amiga você mesma viu, o James te defendeu!

-Não me fale dele!Não quero pensar nele!

Foi aí que Marlene e Alice notaram que eu estava no banheiro.

-Potter!Isso é um banheiro de garotas!-a Lene falou.

-Você não pode entrar assim!-Alice defendeu.

-Eu quero falar com a Lily, garotas, por favor.

-Potter, dê o fora daqui e suma da minha vida!-falou meu Lírio, detrás do cubículo do banheiro.

-James, a gente vai sair. -Lene começou falando baixinho para Lily não ouvir.

-Fale com ela e a convença a voltar para a aula de poções o mais rápido possível.

Falaremos com Slugorn - disse Alice, num fio de voz.

Elas saíram e eu fiquei olhando para o cubículo. Eu bati na porta.

-Quem é?

-Sou eu Lily, James.

-Potter, saia já!

-Eu não vou sair daqui até você sair daí!

-Então você vai esperar uma eternidade!

-Eu não estou com pressa.

Ficamos em silencio por uns minutos até que eu tomei uma posição.

-Lily, quer conversar?

-Por que você acha que eu conversaria com você Potter?

-Pelo fato de que eu sou como um carrapato; não desgruda nem depois de morto e sempre consegue o que quer.

-Então seja um carrapato longe de mim.

-Mas eu quero falar com você!Abre essa porta, senão, eu...

-Você vai fazer o que?

-Você já vai saber.

Do lado do cubículo onde Lily estava havia um outro. Eu entrei nele e abaixei a tampa da privada. Subi nela e, me apoiando na parede na parede (benditos sejam os treinos de quadribol!), eu consegui passar do meu cubículo para o da Lily. A ruivinha deu um berro mais alto do que o do Rabicho, que eu achei que havia me deixado surdo. (Conclusão de Maroto: Nunca duvide do que uma garota pode fazer ao se assustar, você pode ficar surdo numa dessas...).

-Potter!...Como...?

-Não disse para você que eu havia um "senão"?Eu te avisei... -eu falei. Era a primeira vez que eu notei porque o cubículo recebia esse nome. Ele era realmente estreito, fazendo com que o máximo de pessoas que coubessem seriam três. Eu abaixei a tampa daquela privada, e me sentei ali, cruzando as pernas. Aviso: Eu cruzei as pernas como garotos fazem não como garotas fazem!Eu sou Pontas, mas sou _mucho macho_! Dando continuidade...

-Potter, sai daqui agora!Eu quero ficar sozinha!

-Lily, não ligue para o que o Ranhoso,digo,Snape, fala. Você não é... Bem, aquilo que ele falou. Você é maravilhosa, generosa, inteligente, uma grande amiga, sempre disposta a ajudar os outros, sempre pronta pro que der e vier... -eu parei de falar quando notei que ela olhava para mim. Mas ela olhava para mim com atenção. Quem sabe a Lily está aceitando o seu destino de futura senhora Potter. Reparei que o rosto dela estava molhado de lágrimas. Eu cheguei perto dela, e devagarzinho, eu sequei as lágrimas do rosto dela. Eu nunca estive tão perto dela assim e notei que a pele dela era realmente muito macia... Que isso Pontas!Eu estou parecendo àquele personagem de um romance que o Aluado falou o Romeu, dum livro chamado _Romeu e Julieta_, ou sei lá o nome que tenha.

-Potter, por que você veio aqui?Está perdendo a aula de poções.

-Eu não podia te deixar antes de conversar. Está melhor?

-Hum-hum. -ela abriu um sorrisinho, e fez um aceno positivo com a cabeça. -Bem, acho melhor nos apressarmos para a aula de poções.

-Então vamos!

Nós começamos a correr e depois de uns dez minutos, já estávamos no corredor da aula do Slugorn. Estávamos uns três metros da porta da sala, quando Lily me puxou e me fez parar.

-Ah... Potter eu não sei como dizer isso, então... Obrigada, mesmo.

-O importante é que você está melhor.

-Potter, eu sei que eu vou me arrepender de dizer isso, mas, sabe, você é um garoto legal.

-Meu Lírio me elogiando!Por que você não repete isso na aula do Slugorn?

-Potter!Francamente!

Lily e eu entramos discretamente na aula de Slugorn e nos sentamos nas últimas classes, às únicas disponíveis. Copiamos o que havia no quadro e, pois ele havia dito na última aula que nessa aula não mexeriam no caldeirão, pois eles trabalhariam em teorias do preparo, o que seria conteúdo dos N.O. M's. A aula chegou a seu termino, e eu já ia almoçar e contar aos Marotos e a Frank o que havia acontecido no banheiro. Mas...

-Sr. Potter?Poderia lhe falar?-Slugorn me chamou. Ai, ai, não posso arranjar uma detenção para sexta... Meu santo Merlin, me ajuda!Eu me encaminhei para onde ele estava e fiquei em silêncio.

-Sr. Potter, o Senhor poderia me justificar o seu atraso e o da Srta. Evans?-questionou o professor.

-Eu... Professor, a Lily se atrasou por minha culpa, só por minha culpa. Se o Senhor quiser nos dar uma detenção pode dá-la a mim, mas, por favor, não pode ser na sexta-feira, temos jogo de quadribol.

-Eu não vou lhe dar uma detenção James, nem a Srta. Evans, que parece ser sua verdadeira preocupação. Eu sei que você não está dizendo a verdade, que está defendendo a Srta. Evans. Sei o que houve aqui na porta da minha sala de aula, as Srta. Marlene e Alice me contaram. É realmente surpreendente como você gosta da Lily, meu rapaz.

-Eu a adoro, mas ela não entende isso. Um dia eu ainda vou conseguir fazer ela ir a Hogsmeade comigo, pode apostar professor.

-Está bem, está bem. Agora vá para o almoço. -disse ele.

-Bom tarde professor. -eu respondi.

-Para você também, James.

* * *

N/A: O que acharam?Eu gosto muito do Tio Sluguinho, então, o botei na fic. Não deixem de comentar, OK? E...Se tiverem de 10 reviews ou mais (N/A: Que modestia a minha...), eu publico mais dois, em vez de um 


	3. Cap3:GrifinóriaxSonserina, LeõesxCobras

**Capítulo 3: Grifinória x Sonserina, Leões x Cobras **

* * *

Chegando ao Salão Principal...

Eu cheguei ao Salão e logo deparei com os Marotos e Frank sentados no meio da mesa da Grifinória. Fui o mais rápido que podia até eles, porque me deu uma fome que eu não faço idéia de onde saiu. Sabem manter meu físico de apanhador bonitão, é realmente difícil. Eu como tudo o que quero e nunca fiz regime!Eu sou uma pessoa feliz, não sou?Bem, mas isso não vem ao caso. Eu me sentei na mesa e eles notaram a minha presença.Afinal, não me notar é impossível.

-E afff-í?-perguntou Sirius com um pedaço de coxa de galinha na boca. -Descc-ff-cul-ff-pof-pof-pe, Pontas. -Ele engoliu a galinha e limpou a boca no guardanapo.

-Foi tudo bem. Achei que o Slugue ia me dar uma detenção, mas ele me disse que as garotas tinham contado a verdade porque eu disse á ele que a Lily se atrasou por minha culpa.

Eu contei a história do banheiro para eles. Após isso...

-Bem, agora que esse assunto está resolvido, como vai ficar aquele nosso outro assunto. -perguntou o Aluado. -Não podemos ensaiar todos os dias, temos que estudar para os N.O. M's, e fazer os trabalhos extras, e...

-Remo, nós sabemos que você não larga de ser "perfeito", então, por favor, poupe-nos desses comentários, são intelectuais demais, e nós só estamos no almoço!E eu não contei para vocês?-Sirius fala, agora sem nada na boca.

-Falar o que?-eu perguntei curioso.

-Eu descobri porque ele é tão certinho!-disse Sirius, controlando-se para não rir.

-Como você realizou tal façanha?-eu indaguei arregalando os olhos, de um jeito brincalhão.

-Eu sei que quando quero eu posso surpreender.

-Desembucha logo, que eu quero saber Black!

-Tá. É porque as garotas gostam.

-Francamente, Sirius Black, achei que você era mais criativo. -disse Aluado, mas mesmo assim, estava corado.

-Quer ver que eu estou falando sério?

-Quero.

-Então, aguarde e confie. -disse Sirius. Ele se levantou da mesa e foi até uma das pontas da mesa da Grifinória, onde estavam reunidas umas garotas do sétimo ano. Ele conversou rápido com elas, e gesticulou bastante, e fez uma pose, botando as mãos na cintura que era estranhamente parecida com a que o Aluado fazia quando estava repreendendo alguém. Ele apontou para onde nós estávamos, e continuou falando. Uma garota de cabelos pretos e olhos castanhos claro do grupo das alunas que falavam com o Sirius, falou alguma coisa para ele que o fez arregalar os olhos e seu queixo cair. Ela apontou para a mesa da Lula-Lufa e da Corvinal, deixando Sirius com uma cara de besta. (N/A: Esta é a descrição do Pontas, não a minha porque Sirius Black é simplesmente mais que perfeito...). Ele voltou para mesa com uma cara de besta ainda maior. (N/A: Terei uma conversinha séria com o Sr. Potter muito em breve...).

-Era o que faltava!-disse Sirius, rindo. -Agora tenho concorrência!

-Concorrência? De que?-eu perguntei. Eu disse pro Sirius no domingo passado, no Três Vassouras: "Almofadinhas, não bebe tanta cerveja amanteigada, além de diarréia, vai dar uma dor de cabeça de três dias, não faz isso." Mas ele me ouve?Não, bebeu umas seis garrafas. Depois, nós não pudemos usar o banheiro do dormitório, porque o Almofadinhas estava ocupando ele. Agora, a dor de cabeça chegou atrasada e com uma dose de loucura. Era exatamente que eu precisava um cão bêbado e louco sendo o batedor na sexta-feira, no jogo de quadribol.

-O que você quer dizer com isso?Não vai me dizer que o time da Sonserina está fazendo treinos extras?-eu perguntei, aflito. Claro, esperavam o que?Sem o quadribol minha vida não tem sentido!

**-**Não nesse aspecto. Lembra do que estávamos falando?

-Sim, de mim. -disse Aludo.

-Sim, é exatamente isso. Eu fui perguntar aquelas garotas do sétimo ano o que elas achavam de você. Se acharem você comparável a mim, com muito estilo com as garotas, se preferir dizer.

-Black, EU-VOU-TE-MATAR!-Aluado arregalou os olhos e fingindo estrangular Sirius.

-E sabe o que elas disseram?

-O que?

-Sabe aquela garota que se levantou uma de cabelos pretos e olhos castanhos claro, ela me disse bem assim: "Ah, o Lupin? Não é o monitor do quinto ano? Um loiro, alto? Com certeza, ele deve ter o maior jeito com as garotas, lindo daquele jeito e inteligente, não precisa de mais nada.".

Lupin parecia que ficara petrificado.

-Não, isso é piada sua né?É a pegadinha da semana?-perguntou ele, movendo só os lábios.

-Não, tem mais. Sabe quando ela apontou para as mesas da Lufa-lufa e Corvinal?Ela disse que tinham um montão de garotas que podiam confirmar o que ela disse. Isso significa que, o Aluado aqui é um concorrente a mais nosso né Pontas?

-Dá lhe Aluado. "O Monitor Bonitão". Espere, eu preciso gravar a expressão do Aluado. -eu falei. Afinal, eu não poderia perder a cena imperdível do ano.

-Pontas, calado você fica melhor. -Remo respondeu, voltando ao normal, mas muito vermelho.

-Ah, que gracinha!Ele está vermelhinho!-eu disse puxando as bochechas de Aluado.

-Pontas, mas uma gracinha, eu falo para a Lily que você tem uma cueca estampada de corações rosa. –O Lupino pensador falou. Como não posso me dar o luxo de que se torne público o fato de que tenho uma cueca com corações rosa, e que tenho um ursinho de pelúcia chamado Ted... Ah, Meu Merlin do quadribol, eu falei demais...Então, sosseguei o facho e não enchi a paciência dele.

Nós acabamos de comer o almoço e a sobremesa. Pessoalmente, adorei a abóbora assada com balinhas de hortelã dentro. Como tínhamos uma meia hora para descansar, fui a Sala Comunal para largar os livros que eu não precisaria e os substituir pelos livros de História da Magia e Trato das Criaturas Mágicas. Eu fui trocar de blusa, pois, quando eu subi as escadas para falar com a Lily eu suei feito um condenado. Troquei minha blusa e dei um nó muito estranho na gravata. Eu não sei fazer muitas coisas, mas, se eu quiser, eu posso conseguir, mas com certeza, eu nunca vou saber dar um nó na gravata direito. Eu desci, e estava quase chegando ao Salão Principal, quando dei de cara com o Malfoy.

-Potter, acho melhor ir se preparando, temos um elemento surpresa para o jogo de sexta.

-Ah, estou morrendo de medo!Ah, antes que eu esqueça boa sorte, Malfoy. Vai precisar, pois eu nunca perdi um pomo, e nem vou perder, muito menos pra você.

-Potter, Potter, você confirma o ditado, sabe. É o ditado: "A ignorância é mãe de todos os grifinórios".

-E você também, sabe qual ditado é perfeito para você?"Sonserino que é sonserino, tem sangue de barata.".

Malfoy foi embora, com aquela cara de quem comeu e não gostou. Eu me dirigi para os meus amigos e fomos para a porta de entrada do Salão Principal esperar o professor de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas. O professor Kettleburn chegou junto com alunos da Lufa-lufa com quem teríamos aula. Ele se aproximou dos alunos da Grifinória além de nós, e foi à frente dos outros alunos e começou a falar.

-Caros alunos, boa tarde. Hoje vamos à orla da floresta para realizar a aula. Vamos, então.

Todos os alunos ali presentes seguiram o professor enquanto isso eu e os Marotos conversávamos.

-Sabe o que eles deviam ensinar aqui também?-disse Sirius. Isso deixou todos surpresos, desde quando Sirius estava interessado no ensino bruxo?Em geral, essa é a parte do Aluado.

-O que?-Aluado perguntou o, reprimindo um bocejo.

-Como lidar com outras criaturas mágicas, as mais complexas que existem: as bruxas.

-Concordo com você, elas são em todos os sentidos os seres mais complicados que existem no mundo. -eu falei, apoiando meu amigo canino, afinal, as garotas que me perdoem, mas, que bichinho complicado essas bruxas são, hein?

Quando reparei, já havíamos chegado à orla da floresta, e o Remo fez um gesto com a mão para ficarmos de bico calado. Cá entre nós, detenção é a coisa de que eu menos preciso.

-Bem, vamos começar. Por favor, alunos abram os seus livros na página 45 e prestem atenção. Hoje iremos falar sobre criaturas mágicas que podem ser usadas em benefício dos bruxos. Existem inúmeras criaturas mágicas assim, e hoje, só abordaremos algumas. Quem pode me citar algumas dessas criaturas?- o professor perguntou.

Imediatamente, a minha querida Evans levantou o braço.

-Sim, Srta. Evans?

-Existem os cavalos-alados, os trasgos, os amassos, esses são os mais conhecidos.

-Muito bem, cinco pontos para Grifinória. E quem pode me dizer as divisões de cavalos-alados que existem?

Novamente, Lily ergueu a mão. De repente senti uma coisa quente escorrendo pelo meu rosto. Quando fui olhar, vi que era baba. Eu estava babando pela Evans. Literalmente. O mais discretamente que pude, limpei a baba na manga, e esperei que ninguém tivesse visto aquilo.

-As divisões de cavalos-alados são: Abraxana, Graniana, Testrália e Etoniana.

-Poderia descrevê-las para mim, Srta.?

-Sim. A raça Abraxana é a raça dos cavalos alados brancos e com porte físico forte. Eles só bebem uísque de malte. A Graniana é conhecida pelos cavalos de tom cinza e muito velozes. A raça Etoniana é dos cavalos castanhos, mais conhecidos na Irlanda e no Reino Unido. E a raça Testrália é a raça de cavalos negros, muito magros, com todos os ossos do corpo muito colados ao couro. Só é possível ver os testrálios quem já viu a morte.

-Excelente. Mais dez pontos para Grifinória. E por serem vistos por quem já viu a morte, são considerados presságios de mau agouro. E quem pode me dizer as classificações dos trasgos?

Dessa vez, alguém ergueu o braço mais rápido que a Evans. Foi o Aluado.

-As classificações são: trasgo montanhês ou das montanhas, trasgo fluvial ou dos rios ou pontes, trasgo dos vales ou das florestas.

-O senhor pode descrevê-los, Sr. Lupin?

-Claro professor. Os trasgos montanheses são os maiores da espécie, e são os mais agressivos. Eles têm a pele cinzenta. Os trasgos fluviais são arroxeados e guardam as pontes, e também são os menores da espécie. E os trasgos dos vales, têm a pele esverdeada, com uma leve penugem na cabeça. Alguns trasgos de mais inteligência são treinados para serem trasgos de segurança.

-Muito bem, dez pontos para a Grifinória.

Continuamos o resto da aula com explicações do professor sobre a importância desses animais na comunidade bruxa e na nossa vida. O resto da aula se passou, eu fiz minhas anotações para não me preocupar de fazer na última hora. Eu, os Marotos e Frank fomos para a sala de História da Magia, de novo com os insuportáveis sonserinos. Maravilha, agora vou aproveitar para tirar um cochilo, porque, todos os alunos de Hogwarts, (fora o Aluado e a minha querida Evans) já dormiram na aula dele.Ele morreu e saiu do corpo para dar aula!É o que eu sempre digo isso aí se trata no St. Mungo's. Eu me espreguicei e deitei com os braços na classe. Sentei do lado do Sirius, que estava dormindo profundamente. Eu olhei para frente e deparei com cabelos extremamente ruivos, que logo reconheci sendo os da Lily. Fiquei olhando para as costas dela, perfeitamente reta, a cabeça bem erguida e a pena na mão, fazendo as anotações de tudo que o Binns falava. Incrivelmente perfeita... Senti meus ombros relaxarem e meus óculos irem parar na ponta do meu nariz, e meu maxilar afrouxar um pouco. Eu peguei no sono. Sorte que eu não ronquei. Eu estava sonhando uma coisa muito estranha, eu estava caminhando por um corredor de Hogwarts e me dei de cara com um bando de elfos domésticos. Eu achei que devia estar realmente delirando, porque eu de repente quis ser um elfo domestico. E, do nada, uma imagem de como eu seria como elfo domestico apareceu; um elfo, de toca da Grifinória e de óculos. Realmente, aquilo foi um sonho muito bizarro. Quando eu acordei, faltavam cinco minutos para a aula acabar. Eu me endireitei na cadeira e olhei para os lados, a maioria dos que dormiam já estavam se acordando. Senti meu braço sendo cutucado insistentemente por Sirius, que estava com uma expressão de criança quando o natal chega mais cedo.

-O que é Sirius, que aconteceu?Com esses olhos arregalados assim dá até medo. Vai espantar todas as garotas desse jeito. -eu falei para o canino ao meu lado.

A aula chegou ao fim e eu, e o resto dos Marotos nos dirigimos para fora da sala do Binns, e fomos direto para o Salão Comunal. Eu estava curioso, pois Sirius não tinha me dito o porquê da sua ansiedade.

-Sirius por que você tava me cutucando no braço no final da aula do Binns?

-AH!Isso bem... -Sirius estava estranhamente sorridente.Sorridente demais.O que será que esse cão danado está aprontando?Mais um mistério para o agente 008 James Potter lindo e bonitão resolver!-Vão entrando no Salão e me esperem. Eu tenho uma idéia para as letras das nossas músicas. Eu preciso passar num lugar primeiro, e eu já volto, tá?

-Ok. -eu o Rabicho, e o Aluado falamos antes do Sirius sair correndo feito um doido para as escadas.

Eu e os outros Marotos nos entreolhamos meio que surpresos. Desde quando Sirius estava tão estranho?Só faltava ele estar namorando uma sonserina, aí eu piro de vez!

Nós passamos pelo retrato da Mulher Gorda , entrando no Salão Comunal.Subimos para o dormitório e largamos nossas mochilas e nossos livros e cadernos nas nossas respectivas camas.

-Será que é impressão minha, ou o Sirius está meio estranho?-eu perguntei.

-Eu também notei. -começou o Aludo, encostando a porta e baixando o tom da voz.Poxa, to me sentindo excluído.Todo mundo sabe de tudo eu não sei de nada, e quando sei sou o último a saber!(N/A: É Pontas, Pontas... Quem mandou mexer com o Sirius? Todo o castigo para chifrudo é pouco... hehe.). E essa não é a primeira vez que eu vejo o Almofadinhas desse jeito.Eu o vi assim três vezes; a primeira ele estava voltando para o Salão Comunal, como se tivesse corrido por todo o terreno de Hogwarts; na segunda eu o vi voltar do mesmo jeito, só que com uma carta na mão.Ele não parava de olhar a carta, tropeçando todo enquanto lia.E a terceira foi hoje.Seja o que, ou quem for, deve estar se correspondendo com o Sirius e sobre alguma coisa que ele goste porque ele vive sorrindo. Bem nós só vamos desvendar esse mistério quando o Almofada chegar e contar para a gente o que está acontecendo.-finalizou o "lobo pensador".

* * *

N/A: Qual será o mistério que Sirius esconde de seus amigos?No próximo capítulo iremos desvendá-lo. E eu agradeço pelos reviews, to realmente muito feliz. Mas não se esqueçam de botar mais reviews!


	4. Capítulo 4: O Mistério de Sirius

** Capítulo 4: O Mistério de Sirius **

* * *

Após o que o "lobo pensador" nos uivou ficamos em silêncio, cada um pensando no que o cão safado iria aprontar. Passaram-se 10 longos minutos de total monotonia até que ouvimos barulhos vindos do Salão Comunal. Pelo barulho havia mais estardalhaço do que num circo, uma coisa que o Aluado me falou dos trouxas que eu acho muito engraçado... Bem, isso não importa. O que importa é que esse barulho estava vindo cada vez mais perto da nossa porta até que...

-CABUM!- a porta se abriu com esse estranho ruído e mostrou Sirius, encharcado, pelo que eu julguei ser suor, com todas as tralhas dele na mão e o que deveriam ser três folhas de uma carta.

-Eu... Aff... Ach... Ache... Achei... A S. S. SSS... Solu... SOLUÇÃO!-latiu o cão, despencando na cama e exalando um odor nada agradável. Imagina se uma fã dele invadisse o nosso dormitório e sentisse aquele fudum? A reputação dos Marotos afundaria na lama. Bem, não darei detalhes sobre isso, só de pensar, me sinto até meio enjoado. Eu realmente estou curioso para saber quem escreveu para o Sirius. Em geral ele não recebe muitas cartas. Não que chegou ao conhecimento dos Marotos, pelo menos. (N/A: Só eu A ÚNICA, Original E VERDADEIRA SRA. BLACK! E o Sirius perdoou o Pontas por esses comentários sobre aromas...) .

-De quem é essa carta, Sirius?- eu perguntei. – É de uma garota, por acaso?

Foi então que um fato que eu julgava ser tão possível quanto a Professora McGonagall dançar macarena na frente de toda a Hogwarts acompanhada do Prof. Dumbledore dançando lambada. Esse fato foi ver meu amigo muito corado. Mas, corado mesmo, mais parecia um pimentão queimado que acabou de sair do forno. Pelo visto, não era só eu que tinha percebido isso.

-Isso não faz diferença para você, galhudo e companhia. O que faz diferença, e uma diferença total é o que eu tenho para dizer.

-Então fala de uma vez!-disse Lupin. -Desse jeito você só está nos enrolando.

-Nós queremos montar uma banda, certo?- os outros Marotos afirmam, com movimentos de cabeça. - E vamos cantar músicas, certo?- mais gestos confirmatórios. – E nós iríamos fazer versões das músicas, né?Mas nós não tínhamos as músicas. Agora nós já temos!São músicas brasileiras, e eu as achei muito legais. Elas são _Anna Júlia_, de uma banda trouxa chamada _Los Hermanos, _e também têm outras, mas essa foi a que eu mais gostei. Olha, eu tenho a letra dela, se vocês quiserem dar uma conferida.

-Ok. – eu disse. Quem sabe, eu não possa fazer uma música para minha Evans?Aí, eu quero ver se ela vai me chamar de Potter ou "amor da minha vida que eu não enxerguei porque também preciso usar óculos." – Pode ir passando.

Sirius me passou uma das folhas da carta. Notei que era uma letra bonita, levemente arredondada.Definitivamente, uma letra de garota. E não é que essa música era boa mesmo? Ela era assim:

_**Los Hermanos - Anna Julia**__  
_

_Quem te ver passar assim por mim não sabe o que é_

_sofrer_

_Ter que ver você assim sempre tão linda_

_Contemplar o sol do teu olhar perder você no ar_

_Na certeza de um amor me achar_

_um nada pois sem ter teu carinho eu me sinto sozinho_

_eu me afogo em solidão_

_Oh Anna Julia_

_Oh Anna Julia_

_Nunca acreditei na ilusão de ter você pra mim_

_Me atormenta a previsão do nosso destino_

_Eu passando o dia a te esperar você sem me notar_

_Quando tudo tiver fim, você vai estar com um cara_

_Um alguém sem carinho será sempre um espinho_

_dentro do meu coração_

_Oh Anna Julia_

_Oh Anna Julia_

_Sei que você já não quer o meu amor_

_sei que você já não gosta de mim_

_Eu sei que eu não sou quem você sempre sonhou_

_Mas vou reconquistar o seu amor todo pra mim_

_Oh Anna Julia_

_Oh Anna Julia_

_Oh Anna Julia_

_Oh Anna Julia, Julia, Julia ou, ou, ou_

E daí... PUFT! A luz brilhou na minha magnífica cabeça.

-Almofadas, você se importa de que eu fique isso?

-Não. Mas, por que tanto interesse, hein?

-Assunto meu. Agora, onde eu deixei minha pena, mesmo?...- Claro isso era o que eu temia. Perder a vigésima oitava pena na semana. Sabem, eu tenho um pequeno probleminha para lembrar onde ponho as minhas penas...Por isso eu vivo pedindo penas emprestadas, principalmente para minha ruivinha.Eu achei!Ah, Ah, Ah! Eu sou demais!E eu sei disso!Ah, Ah, Ah! Eu peguei minha pena, deitei na minha cama, com aquele pergaminho de um remetente desconhecido. Eu tive a genial idéia de fazer... Uma música para meu lírio!Eu sei palmas para mim, eu mereço... Obrigado, obrigado... Assim vocês me deixam sem graça... Mas, foi aí que eu notei que tinha mais uma coisa no fim do pergaminho, algo que não fazia parte da música. Estava escrito:

_Bem, espero que você tenha gostado da música Sirius. Espero que seus amigos gostem também. Aqui as coisas estão normais, acabei de receber um teste de poções, e adivinha quanto eu tirei?Ótimo!Espero que seus N.O. M's ocorram bem. Você ainda não falou para os seus amigos de mim, né, seu canino safado?Mas, eu te desculpo. Mande minhas saldações a Dumbledore. Vou lhe mandar um doce bem abrasileirado, como você me pediu._

_Atenciosamente,_

_V.D._

_P.S.: Deve estar estranhando que eu lhe peça para saldar o Dumby. Só diga o meu primeiro nome e ele saberá quem eu sou. Vou lhe contar o porquê disso, mas isso é coisa para outra carta._

Peraí. Quem é esse ou essa tal de V.D ? O que é que o sarnento está nos escondendo?Mais uma missão dificílima para o agente 008 Potter resolver.

-Sirius, precisamos ter uma R.E.M. agora. – para os desenfornados, R.E.M. é "Reunião Extraordinária dos Marotos". – Marotos sentem-se. É melhor estarmos preparados para o pior.

-Por quê?- o Rabicho perguntou. Cá entre nós, quando é que ele vai entender alguma coisa?Pelo jeito, muita copa de Quadribol vai passar até isso acontecer...

-Já vai saber. - eu respondi.

Todos os Marotos se sentaram em cadeiras que tinham do lado de suas camas. E eu pedi para o Sirius se sentar de frente para os outros Marotos. Eu não me sentei. Eu arrastei meu malão e, por Merlin, acho que ali dentro tinha cinco trasgos montanheses, por que aquilo ali pesava que era um horror...Bem, continuando o que interessa , eu subi em cima do malão.

-Daremos início a mais uma Reunião Extraordinária dos Marotos. – eu disse, parecendo o Fudge no Ministério. Credo... – Nossa reunião deve-se ao motivo disso. - eu apontei incriminadoramente para a carta na minha mão. - Uma carta recebida pelo réu Sirius Almofadinhas Black. Alguém lhe escreveu uma carta, um tal de V.D, não sei das quantas que lhe pediu para saldar nosso querido e maravilhoso diretor Dumby. Alguém a quem você não nos relatou quem era.

-Protesto!- Almofadas se ergueu. - Eu...

-Espere criminoso! – eu sempre quis dizer isso um dia!Eu vi isso numa coisa trouxa chamada TS!Não, não é esse o nome... AH! É TV!Aprece gente se mexendo dali!Esses trouxas... – Corte, e o protesto?

-Aceito. - Aluado declarou.

-Obrigado Senhor Aluado. Pode continuar réu.

-Eu ia explicar tudo, mas ninguém me deixa falar!

-Então fale, seu fora da lei. – Merlin, estou adorando isso.

-Há um certo tempo, eu estou me correspondendo por cartas com uma pessoa.-começou o Sirius, mas eu logo perguntei, afinal, eu tenho interesses!E se prejudicar os treinos de quadribol?Em primeiro lugar para mim de importância ficam a Lily, o Quadribol, e os Marotos.

-Quem exatamente? Seja específico, réu.

-Se você me chamar mais uma vez de réu eu juro que conto para a Lily do Ted!(N/A: Pequeno esclarecimento para quem não leu os capítulos anteriores: Ted é o ursinho de pelúcia do Pontas.).

-Eu poderia acusá-lo de desrespeito à autoridade, mas não irei fazê-lo Sr. Black. - eu falei. Se a Lily souber da existência do Ted... Eu me torturaria virando amigo do Oxigenado e do Seboso (entende-se por: Lucio Malfoy e Severo Snape).

-Dando continuidade, eu me correspondo com uma pessoa de uma outra escola bruxa, uma escola do Brasil. (N/A: Ninguém vai adivinhar com quem meu Au-Au está se correspondendo?...). - Quando sugeriram de montarmos uma banda eu pensei nela.

-AHA!Te peguei garanhão! (N/A: AVISO DE VIDA OU MORTE MUITÍSSIMO IMPORTANTE: Isso aqui é uma fic de família! Aonde ninguém [com exceção de mim, claro chega perto do Sirius! Agora que isso está claro, daremos continuidade. Ah! Quase me esqueci, quando o Pontas chama o Sirius de garanhão é só brincadeira, tá? Não pensem outras coisas...hehe.) – É ela né? Ah, eu me amo.

-É, mas a Lily não. – Cachorro chato, um dia eu vou revidar, vai esperando vai, que um dia eu conto para suas fãs que sua cueca é estampada de patinhas de cães vermelhas tá?... – E não necessariamente seria "ela". Quando eu falei "ela" eu estava me referindo à pessoa com a qual me correspondo.

-Mas eu continuo achando que é uma garota por certos fatos mencionados na C.I. – Ahhh... Agora que o rabo do unicórnio vai torcer... Hehe... Como eu me adoro...

-A Corte tem uma pergunta. – o Rabicho anuncia.

-Então, pergunte.

-A Corte pede o esclarecimento do significado da sigla "C.I". – diz o Aluado. Ficar tanto tempo na biblioteca está fazendo mal ao nosso lobinho.

-Significa "Carta Incriminadora". – Sério, eu devia ser autor... (N/A: Agora sou eu que estou confusa...).

-A Corte agradece pelo esclarecimento. – respondeu o lobo, anotando algumas coisas num pergaminho.

-E a Corte tem um veredicto final? – a parte que eu mais gosto é justamente essa.

-Sim. A Corte declara o réu Sirius Black inocente até investigações mais profundas.

-O Próximo julgamento será no domingo, depois da partida de quadribol, e que, se Merlin nos ajudar, vamos ganhar!- eu terminei com muita "catiguria".

-Então, o que a gente vai fazer agora? - perguntou Pedro. – E, Sirius, quem é esse tal de V.D?

PARA TUDO!Dá 'pause' e volta à fita de novo. Meus ouvidos me enganam, ou o Rabicho perguntou algo realmente interessante?Merlin, agora então tudo é possível... Será que agora a Evans vai sair comigo?Ah, eu também posso sonhar, não é?

-Na verdade, é ela. - disse Sirius, meio rindo, meio chocado. Acho que o Almofadinhas se surpreendeu muito...

-AH!AH!Eu estava certo, o a gente 008 James lindo e maravilhoso Pontas Potter nunca se engana!

-É, você nunca se engana, e se diminuir um número, você vai ficar famoso. – disse o Sirius. É, a gente briga, mas... Eu gosto muito do peludo safado. É, melhor amigo é para esse tipo de coisa.

-Eu vou é treinar quadribol. – eu disse. E peguei minha Nimbus 1700, o cabo tão lustrado que chegava a doer só de olhar. – To indo, gente. Qualquer coisa, to no campo. E vê se não demora para vir também, tá, Almofada?

Sirius ergueu o polegar. Eu sai do dormitório, e desci as escadas até o primeiro andar, e quando estava passando pela biblioteca eu a avistei , por Merlin, eu podia jurar que ela estava mais linda do que antes.Seus cabelos incandescentes balançando levemente, com uma pilha de livros nas mãos, a mochila sobre o ombro, ela andava, tranquilamente.

-Boa tarde minha flor! – eu disse para meu docinho de abóbora recheada. Sim ela é o meu docinho de abóbora recheada, algum problema?Bando de gente com dor de cotovelo...

-Potter, em primeiro lugar a minha tarde estava boa antes de você chegar e estragá-la, em segundo lugar eu não sou nada sua...

-Mas pode ser... - Ela sabe que eu sou multi - uso: dou casa, comida e roupa lavada.

-Mas não irei, e em terceiro eu não sou uma flor.

-Não você não é uma flor. - eu disse, com mais um das minhas idéias fabulosas na minha cachola. – Você é um jardim. É o Sol, a Lua, As estrelas e a minha razão de viver. -Até que ter um amigo como o Aluado ajuda nessas horas. - E muito mais coisas... E se quizer sabê-las, só precisa sair comigo Lily.

-Potter, eu imagino o quão difícil seja para entrar nessa sua cabeça dura que eu não vou sair com você. E para você é EVANS!Ouviu?E – V– A – N – S!

-Não se preocupe Monitora _Evans_, eu sou _muito_ perseverante. – eu falei bem baixinho, só para ela ouvir. Ela ficou com aquela cara de garota que acabou de saber que não vai ter mais liquidação na Madame Malkin's e quer descontar em alguém. Eu sai, olhando para trás e vendo-a entrar, rubra, na biblioteca. Mas um dia, ah, e esse dia está cada vez mais próximo essa ruiva ainda vai ceder aos meus encantos irresistíveis.

* * *

N/A: E aí?Estão gostando?Cruzo os dedos para que sim. Agradeço muito, muito mesmo pelos reviews. E já vou dar umas news: essa fic, eu pretendo, fazer com uma média de dez capítulos. ALERTA: Na minha biografia terá uma novidade sobre um projeto de fic que eu vou fazer. Curiosos?Muito em breve vocês vão saber... Não se esqueçam dos reviews! 


	5. Capítulo 5: A Banda e a Barata

**Capítulo 5: A Banda e a Barata **

* * *

N/A: Oi povo!Me perdoem, por favor, pela demora. Eu estou escrevendo outras fics, futuros projetos, e não tinha nem acabado esse capítulo.Não se preocupem, não vou abandonar essa fic.Exatamente por isso, fiz esse cap mais longo.Agradeço muito pelos reviews!Boa leitura!Continuem comentando!

* * *

Eu caminhei e cheguei aos jardins da minha querida Hoggy. Andei mais um pouco, e cheguei ao campo de quadribol. Eu parei na entrada e fechei meus olhos, respirei fundo e sorri. Será que eu preciso dizer algo mais?Ali era o campo de quadribol, meu paraíso terrestre. Não era um treino oficial, pois o treino que eu havia marcado com o time seria para quinta-feira. Mas, mesmo assim, eu não resisti né? E o Sirius também quis se manter em forma até o dia da partida. E falando no Pulga S.A, cadê ele? 

-Aí, Pontas?Agora a gente pode treinar, porque Sirius Black já pisou seus maravilhosos pés no gramado do campo.

-Ah, Sirius!Assim você me mata!Assim eu vou ir para a enfermaria com o ataque cardíaco que você quase provocou.

-Desculpe tá?Desculpe Vossa Ilustríssima Majestade Viadesca e Galhuda.

-Vamos treinar de uma vez, Almafodas!

Nós dois demos fortes impulsos do chão, para pegar mais altura. Não preciso mencionar _**quem**_voou mais alto... Hehe... Afinal, eu também não preciso mencionar _**quem**_ é o capitão do time de quadribol, que não perdeu a taça de quadribol _**nenhuma**_ vezinha sequer... Ok, que o Pedro não me ouça dizer isso, mas se você é um Rabicho da vida e não entendeu quem fez as façanhas acima, saiba que fui eu. Voltando, eu preciso por meu plano em prática depois desse treino. Eu e o Sirius estávamos a uns 12 metros do chão e fizemos um alongamento básico, para estarmos prontos. Alongamos muito os braços, depois as pernas e também fizemos nossos exercícios de foco. Os exercícios de foco são para nossa mira e foco melhorarem, se tornarem o mais preciso o possível.

-Pontas, eu vou pegar a goles para a gente fazer uns passes, ok? – perguntou o Almofadinhas.

-Ok.

Continuamos e fizemos passes durante quinze minutos, entorno do campo de quabribol. Depois eu e ele demos uma corridinha, eu sei, parece coisa de trouxa né?Mas assim nós exercitamos as pernas um monte, e, cá entre nós, por que você acha que toda a população feminina de Hogwarts, (isso incluí até as sonserinas), vem assistir os treinos de quabribol da Grifinória?Modéstia a parte, eu sei que elas adoram ver eu e o Sirius correndo. Ser James Pontas Potter não é pra qualquer um, eu que o diga. (N/A: Sorte que meu Sisizinho não ouviu isso.). Foi aí que eu me lembrei que eu tava com a pulga atrás da orelha. Para quem não sabe, eu não tenho pulga, isso é só força de expressão, quem tem pulga atrás da orelha e em outros lugares que não cabe aqui mencionar é o Sirius. (N/A: Esclarecimento: Pontas tem uma galhada na cabeça. Sem comentários.).Agora, se você não sabe o que é força de expressão companheiro, te dou três opções: 1ª Vá fazer companhia para o Rabicho, 2ª Vá comprar um dicionário, 3ª Peça aulas particulares ao Aluado.

-Almofadas, agora, me diz, numa boa, quem é essa V.D?

-Pontas, se eu te disse que eu conheci a pessoa mais maravilhosa do mundo, você acreditaria? (N/A: Tá esquentando...).

-Poderia pensar na sua proposta.

-Pois acredite galhudinho, eu a conheci... - Meu Merlin de todas as nações, o fim do mundo está acontecendo!Eu ainda sou muito jovem pra morrer!Eu ainda não consegui fazer a Lily aceitar meu convite para Hogsmeade, eu ainda não me formei, ainda não cantei todas as músicas que eu gosto debaixo do chuveiro... Era só isso que me faltava, o Sirius apaixonado!Peraí... O Sirius apaixonado?O maior galinha de Hogwarts foi fisgado?Não, isso aí é história para hipogrifo dormir... Mas, se eu conhecer essa V.D, vou dar lhe os parabéns.

-Ok, isso é papo para outra conversa. Mas, Pontas, por que você queria a carta?

-Porque eu vou fazer uma surpresinha para alguém. –Esperem até eu por em prática meu plano de escrever uma música para a Lily, o que eu pretendo fazer depois de me fartar no jantar.

-É para a Evans?

-Isso mesmo. Tomara que ela goste do que eu vou fazer.

-E você não desistiu da Lily, né, Pontudo?

-É mais fácil fazer o Aluado preferir jogar quadribol a ler livros, do que me fazer desistir da Evans. -'Tá pensando o que?Que eu vou desistir da minha ruivinha?.(Porque ela é minha, sabe?). -Agora, vamos pegar nossas vassouras e voltar para o castelo, já são... - eu consultei o meu relógio. - 19: 15 min. E se eu perder o jantar é melhor você esperar que o pior aconteça.

-Que "pior"?

-Que todas as garotas descubram que você ronca quando dorme!Parece até que estão cerrando alguma coisa no dormitório!

-Eu pelo menos não tenho um chulé feito o seu, porque aquilo ali é capaz de se sentir a quilômetros de distância!Vá tomar banho, Pontas, porque a coisa tá fedendo!

Bem, eu e o cão fomos rindo até o castelo. Entramos, subimos as escadas, e toda a garota que passava pela gente dava uma boa olhada. Um ditado trouxa que o Aluado me falou diz que: "Olhar não arranca pedaço." Humpf, olhar pode não arrancar pedaço, mas como aquelas garotas olhavam para a gente arrancava muito mais que pedaço, acredite. Como eu digo, ser eu, em minha magnificência é um ato de extrema dificuldade. Eu simplesmente não entendo como a Evans ainda não aceitou sair comigo para Hogsmeade. É melhor eu convidá-la pela qüinquagésima oitava vez, quem sabe ela aceita? Quando eu e o Almofada estávamos indo responder a senha para a Mulher Gorda, ouvimos uns gritos. Ok, vocês querem a verdade?Então vocês vão ter a verdade, por mais barulhenta que ela seja. Ouvimos um berreiro dos diabos, que parecia vir de dentro do nosso salão comunal.

-Ah!Graças a Merlin!Alguém chegou!Precisam de ajuda lá dentro! Tem um monstro lá!– dizia a Mulher Gorda. Pelo meu vasto conhecimento sobre as garotas, possa afirmar que esse berreiro deve ser porque alguma delas quebrou a unha. Mas essa do monstro... E se a Lily estiver ali?

-Monstro?Que tipo de monstro?

-O pior ser que habita a face da terra!- a Mulher Gorda dizia isso como se estivesse presenciando o fim do mundo. –Elas precisam de alguém para ajudar!Imediatamente!

Eu e Sirius nos entreolhamos, aflitos. Parecia que a coisa estava realmente feia.

-OK!Ah... Grifo Prateado!(N/A: Essa foi à senha ganhadora do prêmio "Pior das piores senhas do mundo mágico".).

O retrato se abriu e eu me deparei com a cena mais bizarra que já tinha visto, isso incluiu ver o Sirius quando acorda, porque, francamente, vocês não querem saber como ele fica... Todas as garotas da Grifinória juntas, sem nenhum garoto por perto, todas em cima de cadeiras, poltronas, pufes, mesas, escadas, até agarradas em cortinas, nenhuma com os pés no chão. Parecia que havia uma bolinha marrom escuro no meio do Salão Comunal, e elas pareciam estar morrendo de medo da bolinha.

-Hei pessoal?Alguém pode nos explicar o que está acontecendo?-eu perguntei, afinal, eu não gosto de ficar desinformado.

-Foi aquele bicho das trevas...

-Nós não podemos descer... Toda a garota teme esse bicho mais do que qualquer um.

-Nós ainda não entendemos que bicho é esse. -disse o Almofadas.

As garotas se entreolharam, como se estivessem decidindo quem contaria que bicho era aquele.

-É uma... Barata!

Não, não pode ser. Fazer esse escarcéu só por uma barata?Ah, isso é bem coisa de garota mesmo.

-AH!A gente vai morrer! – berrou Marlene a beira de lágrimas.

-Potter faz alguma coisa, por favor... Se você matar a barata... - Lily me olhou como se estivesse entre a vida e a morte e engoliu a seco. – Eu... Eu... Aceito... Eu aceito ir a Hogsmeade com você.

PANE NO SISTEMA! AVISO: CÉREBRO DE JAMES POTTER ESTÁ EMPACADO!

A Evans... Hogsmeade... Eu... Ela... Finalmente... Hogsmeade!

-Lily, nada tema!Seu Potterzito aqui vai virar o Matador de Baratas! – Mas... Como eu mato uma barata?Bem, eu sei que os trouxas usam chinelos e BÁH!Lá se foi à barata... É melhor eu ir ao meu dormitório me preparar. -Garotas, matar um ser terrível como aquela barata exige muito esforço, então, eu vou pegar material de especialista para liquidar com ela. Já volto!

Subi o mais rápido que pude e entrei no meu dormitório. Ok... E se quando eu matar a barata as tripas dela ficarem em minhas mãos?Ok vou precisar de luvas, óculos protetores que eu uso em herbologia... A minha varinha, claro, o chinelo... É agora ou nunca!Desci o mais rápido possível, e quando eu alcancei o último degrau da escada ouvi inúmeros berros, só que muito, _muito_, **MUITO** mais alto do que antes.

-AH!

Para o meu horror a barata resolvera iniciar uma perseguição com a minha ruivinha!A minha ruivinha corria a barata voava e eu corria atrás.

-Xô, sua barata maligna, seja uma barata macho!-Peraí... Essa barata é macho ou fêmia?É um "barato"?Melhor chamar de inseto, senão vou bancar o ignorante na frente da Lily. -Seu inseto nojento, eu vou te matar!-eu corri o mais rápido que pude dando chineladas as cegas, quase acertando a Lily, numa das vezes.

-Potter!MATE ESSA BARTA AGORA!

Foi então que...

fundo musical

(N/A: Sabe aquela musiquinha que colocam quando os corredores estão quase chegando à linha de chegada? Pois é, é essa aí mesmo.).

...Foi então que a barata parou, na poltrona da Grifinória, para tomar fôlego. (N/A: Barata tomando fôlego?De onde você tirou essa Pontas?).Eu olhei para ela, ou ele...AH!Olhei para aquilo!Melhor, o inseto. O inseto olhou para mim.Era agora...ou nunca.

PÁH!

PLAF!

Eu dei uma chinelada na barata, que se desintegrou no sofá, mortinha. Eu ofegava, afinal, eu dei uma chinelada tão forte que fez calar qualquer e todo ruído no Salão Comunal. Havia uma enorme mancha marrom-escura na poltrona, lugar que ficaria um marco histórico a mim, James Pontas Potter: O Matador da Barata!Sim, pois não é uma barata qualquer, é "a barata".

-Agora ninguém vai mais sentar nessa poltrona - Sirius disse, quebrando o silêncio. Foi então que a minha ficha caiu. Barata morta Hogsmeade + Lily + James MEUS SONHOS SE TORNARAM REALIDADE!...Credo, eu devo estar assistindo muita novela mexicana... (N/A[cara de má, com risadinha estilo Tio Voldy: Assistindo á novela mexicana, James? Você não gostaria que a Lily soubesse disso, gostaria?) Não Autora, no único momento em que a Lily aceitou sair comigo, você quer roubar esse mísero momento enquanto eu venho recebendo "Não's" o ano inteiro!?(N/A [chorando, com lencinho na mão Não foi essa a minha intenção... É que eu estou com muitas saudades do Sirius, sabe...) AH, porque não falou antes?O pulguento... (N/A: NÃO O OFENDA, GALHUDO!)Digo, o Sirius, ele está me devendo umas apostas, então, eu mando ele aí para passar o Natal com você, que tal?(N/A [olhinhos maiores que o rosto e brilhando intensamente Pontas, se você fosse o Sirius eu...) e se você fosse a Lily, eu também faria o que você iria dizer, só não diga publicamente, ok, senão a Lily vai achar que eu sou um cafajeste que trai ela. (N/A: Mas ela já acha isso...) Vamos parar por aqui, ok?Afinal eu sou o herói do dia!Eu matei A Barata!(N/A: Eu entendo muito bem. Eu tenho _**PAVOR**_ de baratas... Melhor nem falar, porque falar de coisa ruim atrai coisa ruim.). Melhor eu continuar a história, né Autora?(N/A: Finalmente alguma coisa inteligente saiu da sua cabeça galhuda.).

-Acho que vocês podem descer agora garotas. -eu disse. -E Lily, acho que precisamos ter uma conversinha...

-Está bem Potter, mas que esteja no seu conhecimento de que eu só disse aquela insanidade... -começou a ruivinha.

-Que soou como música para os meus ouvidos... -eu acrescentei.

-... Porque era uma questão de vida ou morte. Então fique sabendo que eu não permitirei que você se mantenha muito perto de mim, entendeu?Mas isso, eu falarei depois do jantar, porque eu estou exausta, e preciso de energia.

-Como você preferir, meu lírio, só que você não pode adiar isso para sempre. -eu falei. Mas nada interessa agora além de que **EU VOU SAIR COM A LILY**!Será que eu estou psicológica e emocionalmente preparado para sair com a Evans?Até lá eu vou ter que estar. Após esse episódio serial killer, eu desci do dormitório junto com o Sirius, que me apelidou de "Mata-Barata". Estávamos quase chegando ao Salão Principal quando vimos o Aluado e o Rabicho acompanhados do Frank. Esse último parecia ansioso e ao mesmo tempo feliz por nos ter visto.

-Hei James, Sirius!Tenho boas novas para vocês!-ele disse. Parecia prestes a dar pulinhos de tão feliz. Credo... Espero que a Alice não tenha visto isso.

-Não me diga que o Malfoy está com diarréia e não vai poder jogar?- eu perguntei, imaginando o Malfoy correndo para o banheiro dos monitores com o Profeta Diário na mão.

Frank riu de um jeito muito descontraído, acompanhado pelos Marotos.

-Não... É ainda melhor.

-O que?Só se ele realmente estiver fazendo isso e eu estiver perdendo. (N/A: O.O).

-Me deixe falar James!-ele se aproximou de nós e falou com uma voz bem mais baixa. -É sobre a banda. Hoje vamos até aquele lugar que eu falei, pode ser?

-Ok. Mas que horas?

-Vai ter que ser depois do jantar, imagina se a Prof. McGonagall nos pega fora da cama?Ela nos esfolaria vivos ou pior!

-'Tá certo, você é que manda. Agora, vamos comer, afinal, O Matador da Barata precisa de forças, não é?

-"Matador da Barata"?- indagaram Rabicho, Lupin e Frank.

-Ih, pelo visto vai ser uma longa história... -disse Remo, nos olhando como se pudesse adivinhar o que iríamos dizer.

-Eu conto o que aconteceu. -comecei. -Tudo estava bem até...

-Pode parar. Você vai inventar um monte de lorotas na história vai se vangloriar até o Rabicho parar de comer, então, eu conto a história verdadeira, não o seu projeto mudado da história.

-Humpf, você me paga Sirius...

Dirigimos-nos para o Salão Principal. Sirius contou a história, que ficaria definitivamente mais interessante se contada pela minha pessoa (N/A: Mentir é feio Pontas!) enquanto comíamos. Comemos o maravilhoso banquete até nossos estômagos quase explodirem.E a sobremesa dessa noite foi espetacular; uma miniatura de sorvete de chocolate do castelo de Hogwarts.Só isso já seria uma sobremesa muito boa, mas o que o Aluado fez depois foi muito legal.Haviam mais de trinta desses castelos espalhados pela mesa da Grifinória e eram proporcionais a uma refeição de seis pessoas.Somos cinco mas se tratando de refeições o Rabicho vale como dois (ou mais).Então, Aluado agitou a varinha e murmurou alguma coisa que eu não faço a mínima idéia do que foi, mas o seu efeito foi muito bom de se ver; começaram a cair no "nosso" castelo pequenos flocos brancos que lembravam neve.Quando foi experimentar, senti que era sorvete de creme.O Aluado nunca me decepcionaria, afinal, por fora monitor por dentro maroto!

-Comi feito um trasgo que sai da dieta!- falou Sirius, colocando os braços para trás da cabeça.

-Percebe-se. -disse Aluado.

-Olha quem falando, você comeu tanto quanto o Pedro!Isso ultrapassa os limites humanos!

Todos riram, até o próprio Rabicho.

-Hei, Pedro, Remo e Frank, querem se juntar a mim na A.I.S.B?

-O que é A.I.S.B?-perguntou Pedro.

-É a mais nova associação que eu acabei de fundar!É "Associação para Irritar Sirius Black"!Quem topa?

Todos levantaram as mãos.

-Não se esqueçam que eu também adoro vocês. -disse Sirius.

Ele não continuou, pois uma coruja branca adentrou o Salão Principal, chamando a atenção de todos. O que uma coruja fazia àquela hora da noite?Não era hora do correio. A coruja branca foi em direção a nossa mesa, cada vez mais perto de nós. Ela pousou na cabeça de Sirius. Aquilo foi realmente estranho. A coruja tinha amarrada a uma das pernas uma carta e na outra um embrulho um tanto volumoso. E todos olhavam para Sirius com a maior cara de espanto.

-Pessoal, eu sei que eu sou bonito, mas não é para tanto.

Isso foi o suficiente para que a parte masculina do Salão Principal desse as costas ao cão, mas as meninas continuaram a olhar. Sério, não sei o que as garotas vêm nele. (N/A: Elas vêm tudo que o Pontas não têm! MUHAHAHAHA! HAHAHA[risadinha maléfica).

-Ih, recebendo cartas a essa hora da noite?Só falta dizer que é aquela pessoa, né Sirius?-eu falei. Viu, eu não disse que o cão ia pagar?Hahaha! Eu mando!(N/A: Crise psicológica de atenção do Pontas...).

-Minha vida pessoal não lhe diz respeito James.

-E o que é esse embrulho aí?Mais segredinhos, hein?- A vingança é tão doce...hahahaha!O Sirius 'tá vendo como é bom fazer gracinha?Mahahaha!(N/A [com bazuca na mão: Aviso aos leitores: tirem as crianças da sala porque eu vou usar isso nele!).

-Eu também gostaria de saber, mas não vou abrir na sua frente.

-Ah, é?Então 'tá.

-'Tá.

Eu encarei o Sirius. O Sirius me encarou. (N/A [puxando os cabelos: NÃÃÃOOOO!).

5 minutos depois...

-'Tá bem, eu te perdoou. - falou o canino. Ele me perdoa?Ele é quem deve pedir desculpas. Mas, eu tenho classe, então...

-Tudo bem. Eu também te perdoei.

-Não querendo interromper a linda reconciliação de vocês, que trouxe lágrimas aos meus olhos, vamos deixar o Frank falar aonde nós vamos nos encontrar?-perguntou o Lupino, com as mãos na cintura. Ih, isso não é boa coisa...

#Flashback do Pontas#

Sonho do Pontas

James Potter caminhava num dia claro, sem nuvens, sob um lindo jardim, cheio de lírios. Ele estava vestido de branco, para combinar com os lírios. Mas ele parou de caminhar quando viu...

-Meu Lírio!

E lá estava Lírio Evans... Digo Lily Evans, correndo (em câmera lenta) na direção de Pontas.

-Oh James!Finalmente te achei!

-Lily...

-James...

A distância entre eles diminuía cada vez mais... Um metro, meio metro, vinte centímetros, dez centímetros, dois palmos... Estavam tão próximos um do outro agora que seus narizes quase se roçavam.

-Finalmente eu estou em seus braços James...

-Sim meu Lírio...

A distância diminuía ainda mais... Seus narizes já se roçavam, a respiração de ambos era compartilhada, até Lily fechar os olhos, para a última aproximação. O momento mais esperado da vida de James Potter.

-Eu te am...

TRUM!!!!!

O céu ficou negro naquele instante. E água fria levou consigo o momento mais esperado da vida dele.

CHUÁÁÁ!!!!!

Fim do sonho do Pontas

CHUÁÁÁ!!!!!

E quando James Potter acordou, teve uma das visões mais assustadoras de sua vida:

-JJJJAAAAMMMEEEESSSS PPPPPOOOOTTTEEEEEEERRRRR!!!!!-trovejou o lupino com um balde roxo nas mãos. James se virou e notou que estava encharcado até a alma. -FINALMENTE!ESTOU AQUI HÁ UMA HORA E VOCÊ SÓ RONCA!

-Tenha pena de mim!Assim você me assusta mais do que a minha mãe!E com um simples "O" eu seria a pessoa mais feliz do mundo! – James falou acordando para a fria e úmida realidade.

#Fim do Flashback do Pontas#

Frank olhou para os lados, e falou em tom de algo sigiloso:

-Hoje eu vou levar vocês até a Sala Precisa.

* * *

N/A: E aí?Espero que gostem.Dedico este capítulo a minhas amigas Sra. Potter e Violet Spinett.Deixem uma Autora feliz e coloquem um review! Feliz Ano Novo! 


	6. Antes do sexto capFICHAS!

Antes do sexto cap.:

Para os leitores(as):

Como vocês já perceberam na fic, os Marotos vão montar uma banda, que obviamente vai precisar de um nome. Então, para quem gosta da fic, (ou de mim, modéstia a parte XP), pode mandar um nome para a banda dos Marotos. O nome mais criativo vai aparecer em muitos capítulos, do sexto ao décimo capítulos. E o autor ou autora que o fizer vai ter o nome no último N/A que eu ponho na fic do sexto e décimos caps. Participem!Em muito em breve vai haver mais um recadinho para os leitores! Façam uma autora feliz e participem! O prazo será de dois dias (só?), ou seja, no dia 16, um dia antes do meu niver!, vou postar o sexto cap.

Mil beijos,

da única e original,

Sra. Black


	7. Capítulo 6: A Sala Precisa

**Capítulo 6: A Sala Precisa **

* * *

- Sala Precisa? O que é isso? - O Aluado perguntou. Afinal, ver algo que ele não sabia o que era é um fato muito inusitado.

- Agora eu não vou falar, tem muitas pessoas aqui. Vamos subir para o Salão Comunal que eu explico. - Frank não parava de olhar para os lados.

- Ok, vamos.

- Hei! Deixem-me comer mais um pouco! - Rabicho pediu.

- O que você não pede chorando que nós não fazemos resmungando? - eu disse. Eu sou culto! Eu sei até ditado trouxa!

- James, o ditado não é assim... - Aluado disse. – Ele é: "O que você não pede chorando que eu não faço sorrindo?".

- Ah... Você entendeu a moral da história, Remo. (N/A: Ò.Ó Seu plagiador!!!!Essa "moral da história" me pertence!!!Ù.Ú)

Passados uns quinze minutos, e com um Rabicho triste por não ter comido seu sabor preferido de pudim, fomos à direção ao nosso Salão Comunal. Quando chegamos ao sétimo andar Frank nos fez parar de andar.

- Certifiquem-se de que _ninguém_ está nos olhando. - ele falou.

- Afinal, onde essa Sala Precisa está? Frank, não tem nada neste andar de Hogwarts além do nosso Salão comunal, a Sala de Adivinhação e Sala do Profº Flitwick. Não tem mais nada aqui. - disse o canino, emburrado. Claro, nós, Marotos, vasculhamos todos os cantos de Hogwarts (menos o banheiro das meninas, porque eu _**NUNCA**_ deixaria alguém além da minha pessoa ver a Lily tão... Indefesa.) (N/A: James Potter é pervertido! É um pervertido assumido! Socorro! S.O. S! Save me from this mad Prongs! ¹ [tô chique, né? Até fase em inglês tem na fic!;D).

- Claro que você não viu. Essa Sala é diferente. Ela não aparece para todos. Você tem que precisar de algo, alguma coisa muito importante...

- Tipo, como se no meio da noite eu precisasse ir ao banheiro? - eu perguntei. Afinal, eu tenho as minhas dúvidas. Em troca recebi olhares de espanto dos Marotos e Frank.

- Eu nunca vou deixar de me surpreender com a sua criatividade, James. – o Aluado falou, num tom que me pareceu um tanto... Cético. Hum, não entendi. (N/A: Eu poderia ter passado sem essa...). (N/A: Propaganda para contratarem o MIR: Men in Red [Fred e Jorge XD hihihihi...).

- Ok, ok... Mas eu não posso esquecer de... - quando percebi que um estava falando alto demais, calei meu bico.

- Não pode esquecer de que, hein, James? - perguntou Sirius, com ar surpreso.

- De falar com a Lily depois. - eu improvisei. HÁ! Eu sou demais! Meu imprevisto saiu melhor que a encomenda! (N/A: Esse plagiador barato do Pontas...rsrsrsrsrs...) - Afinal, eu tenho um encontro no sábado, depois de esmagarmos a Sonserina no quadribol.Ah, isso sim vai ser um dia perfeito: vencemos na sexta e para comemorar eu saio com a Lily no sábado. Fazer o que, é duro ser eu.

Foi aí que os Marotos riram, até o Frank. Claro, eles riem porque não tem o que dizer perto de mim!

-'Tá James, controla esse seu excesso de testosterona. - disse Sirius.

- Vamos logo pessoal, eu quero falar com o meu Lírio! - eu falei. Tempo é galeão, ou seja, enquanto mais tempo perco, menos tempo falo com a minha ruivinha!

- Ah! James 'tá apaixonado! Isso exige uma música! - o canino latiu. - Me acompanhem garotos!

Então, algo realmente inesperado aconteceu: os Marotos e Frank fizeram uma fileira e começaram a cantar, até que para estreantes, muito bem: (N/A: A música que vem a seguir de Zezé di Camargo e Luciano _É o amor_. Eu não curto música sertaneja, mas essa é uma da qual a gente canta quando alguém está 'in love'. Falando nisso, eu vou cantar! _Love is in the air... _XD).

_É o amor_

_Que mexe coma minha cabeça _

_E me deixa assim_

Uau! Agora até coral tem para mim! (N/A [ainda cantando: _Love is in the air..._).

- Não é aqui que vocês têm que cantar. - eu falei.

- Dessa vez passou, James, mas quando eu te ouvir cantando no chuveiro você vai ver o que eu vou fazer. - o Almofada me disse. Ui, a coisa tá ficando interessante...

- O que o _galã_ vai fazer?

- Se eu te dissesse você não acreditaria.

- Vou acreditar, agora fala!

- Eu ia chamar o Ranhoso para ti ver!

- Eu hein! Cruz credo, Merlin me livre, chuta que é macumba, sai pra lá que esse corpo não ti pertence, pepeô, olé olá... - e comecei a dizer todas as mandingas para afastar o Ranhoso que vieram em minha mente. (N/A[parando de cantar com cara de apavorada: Ele faz macumba!!!![sai correndo cheia de pôsters do Sirius nas mãos.).

- Hehe! Hei caras, vamos logo! - disse Frank. - Acho que eu posso mostrar.

Ele chegou perto de uma parede não muito distante de nossa Sala Comunal, e tocou nela, fechando os olhos. Ele fazia uma mímica com os lábios. Era estranho. Se fosse a Lily, pelo menos...

- Caras, preciso que vocês se concentrem, pode ser? Vocês precisam pensar em um lugar onde não possam ser achados, mas possam ensaiar com instrumentos, entenderam? - o Frank nos falou, de um jeito sério. Aquilo me lembrou a Professora McGonagall. - Repitam isso mentalmente três vezes.

Eu me concentrei o máximo nas palavras de Frank e repeti três vezes. Abri meus olhos, e o que vi não era só mais uma parede sem nada. Apareceu uma porta de madeira, com a maçaneta de metal e um pequeno letreiro na porta que dizia em tons dourados:

_The Joker_

Aquilo foi o suficiente para me fazer topar o que estivesse pela frente. Nós nos entreolhamos. Quem seria o primeiro a abrir a porta?

- Ok. - eu falei. - Eu abro.

Girei a maçaneta e me deparei com uma das melhores surpresas da minha vida. A Sala era espaçosa, com paredes brancas. Tinha logo perto da porta uma estante de madeira escura com cinco prateleiras. A primeira (de cima para baixo) era repleta de revistas; a segunda cheia de livros, uns tão diferentes dos outros que assustavam; a terceira era coberta de pergaminhos, tinta e penas; a quarta tinha um rádio pequeno de cor marrom; e a quinta tinha a uma máquina fotográfica e um pôster que dizia em letras vermelhas: "_The Joker_". Havia cinco pufes cor de caramelo perto dos instrumentos. Uma bateria preta, com os inscritos "_Jokers_" em vermelho cintilante, uma guitarra cinza chumbo escrito em cores pretas "_Black_", um baixo branco com contornos avermelhados com os dizeres "_Good Boy_" em vermelho também, e um microfone estilo anos quarenta cinza, mas o cabo era todo listrado de vermelho e preto.

- Pelas cuecas de Merlin! - falou o canino, com um assobio baixo. (N/A: Pelas cuecas de Merlin??? O.o). - Isso é incrível!Agora já sei um novo lugar para me esconder quando meu fã-clube me perseguir! (N/A: Mas eu ainda vou continuar sabendo, hehehe... P).

- Convencido... - Lupin falou, rindo, mas com os olhos arregalados.

- Se nós pedirmos comida... - começou Rabicho.

- A Sala não vai dar. - completaram Lupin e Frank.

- Por quê?

- Comida é um das cinco exceções da lei de Gump.

- Ah! Isso não é justo!

- Não reclame para mim. Eu não decidi isso. E você deveria saber isso, Pedro, porque vai cair no teste de segunda-feira...

- Nem me fale.

- Ih, começou... - falou Sirius, revirando os olhos. - Da última vez demorou quase meia hora para ele terminar de falar...

- Afinal, os N.O.M's estão próximos ... - continuava Remo.

- Aposto dois sicles que ele vai demorar vinte minutos. - eu falei baixinho para o Frank.

- Aposto três sicles que ele demora quinze. - Frank falou. Oba, hoje vou faturar... Hehehe...

- Aposto quatro sicles e três nuques que ele vai demorar vinte e cinco minutos. - falou o Sirius.

- Credo, a gente 'tá mais liso do que nunca. - falou Frank.

- Eu apostei o que tinha no meu bolso. - eu disse. - Depois de pegar tantas detenções no ano passado, mamãe 'tá cortando meu rico e suado dinheirinho!

- Nota-se. - latiu Sirius. (N/A: Ele não late não, é só inveja do Pontas.Afinal, nós estamos falando de Sirius Black...Ah, Meu Merlin...[suspirando).

- E se você não passar nos N.O.M's... - completava Remo.

Passados quinze minutos cronometrados, Frank sorriu e estendeu as mãos.

- Podem ir passando. -ele disse com um sorrisinho no rosto.

- Ah, Frank, amigo, era só isso que eu tinha! Você não pode me deixar sem nada! - eu comecei a puxar meus cabelos. Quando eu fico em estado de desespero começo a puxá-los.

- Eu admito, não sou o melhor nas apostas, mas sabem como dizem, não é?Azar no jogo, sorte no amor. (N/A[olhinhos brilhando: Sirius rules forever!).

- Ô, pessoal, agora que eu já mostrei a Sala, amanhã vocês vêem e ensaiam, fechado? - o Frank falou.

- Fechado.

Saímos da Sala, ainda impressionados, e quando me virei para uma última olhada na Sala, mas ela já não estava mais ali.

- Caras, eu preciso falar com a Lily, e já são... - consultei o meu relógio. -20h58min!!(N/A: Na fic é assim, o tempo passa rapidinho!).

- Vai lá. - disse Sirius. Só naquela hora que notei que ele ainda carregava o embrulho, meio escondido, sob as vestes.

- Não, vão à frente. - eu disse.

- ´Tá.

Eles foram até o Salão Comunal, acordaram a Mulher Gorda para dizer a senha e entraram. Passados quinze minutos eu ainda estava ali. Preparando-me. Quer saber? Vou correndo mesmo! Saí correndo em direção ao Salão Comunal, falei a senha para uma Mulher Gorda com sono, entrei e fechei a porta ofegando. São muitas emoções só numa noite. Virei-me e deparei com o ser mais lindo que eu conheço olhando para mim. (N/A: Ainda é preciso dizer que não há necessidade de adivinhar quem é?). A ruivinha olhava aborrecida para mim, sentada no sofá, com os braços cruzados e um livro ao seu lado, intitulado: _Herbologia Prática_. E eu vou sair com ela! AHA! Eu me amo demais! (N/A: E dizem que ele é modesto...).

- Me esperou até agora, Lily? Desse jeito eu vou ficar mal acostumado. - eu falei, me sentando ao lado dela. Exibi o meu sorriso infalível que ninguém consegue resistir. Lily torceu o nariz para mim. Agora eu to deprê... Será que eu estou com mau hálito? (N/A[rolando de rir: MUAAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAH! HAHAHAHAH! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!).

- Potter, já vou lhe avisando que você vai fazer no sábado: 1º Você nem pense que só porque aceitei o seu convite para sair quer dizer que eu sinta algo por você. 2º Pretendo saber para onde você vai me levar no sábado. 3º Se você se atrever a sair por aí dizendo que eu e você temos algo, vou te azarar de **TODAS** as maneiras possíveis que conheço, irei te jogar no Lago de lanche para a Lula Gigante e depois disso eu vou bater tanto em você, mas tanto, _tanto_, **TANTO** que você não vai ficar vivo para contar a história. (N/A: Girl Power!Ü).

Aquilo me assustou. Mesmo. Mas, eu não vou deixar que o medo me domine!

- Tudo bem Lily. Você manda, eu faço. 1º Ok. 2º Vamos a Hogsmeade!3º Por favor, não faça isso!

- Não me chame de Lily, Potter! Eu não te dei intimidade o bastante para isso!

- Mas nós vamos sair juntos! Como eu vou te chamar, então?

- De Evans!

- Ah, deixa eu te chamar de Lily, vai...

- Não.

- Por favor... - eu falei, fazendo beicinho. (N/A: 'O.O).

Lily me deu um olhar de espanto.

- O que foi? - eu perguntei. Afinal, eu não sou tão feio, sou? (N/A: Melhor eu permanecer no meu direito de ficar calada.).

- Não, é que... - ela ficou estranhamente, vermelha. - Você ficou...

- Fiquei como?

- Diferente...

- Feio você quer dizer?

- Não, ficou até... (N/B: FOOOOOUFO º.º)

- Até...?

- Razoável.

- Razoável? - meu tom de voz mudou. Sim, eu sei que tenho uma voz que pode arrancar suspiros. A minha voz ficou grave e mais baixa, fazendo com que só a Lily pudesse me ouvir. Estávamos numa situação realmente romântica; eu e ela sentados no sofá, com uma distancia de uns poucos centímetros nos separando, à noite, com o fogo da lareira crepitando, em silêncio e olhando um para o outro. Definitivamente, eu já não estava mais em meu juízo perfeito. E com aqueles orbes verdes me encarando, eu já não tinha mais consciência de nada. Só de que os meus olhos combinavam perfeitamente com os dela. - Lily? Quer dizer, Eva...

- Tudo bem, Potter. – ela me cortou - Pode me chamar de Lily. - a ruivinha completou, levemente corada. Então, foi a minha vez de corar. E esse meu coração que fica batendo mais forte a cada segundo! Daqui a pouco eu vou ter um enfarte! Eu continuei calado, com o maxilar afrouxando. Ela me deixou chama-la de Lily...? Vi-a corar um pouco mais, e delicadamente colocar a mão esquerda sob o meu queixo e fechar a minha boca. Eu estava de boca aberta na frente dela! Ah! Que King Kong eu passei! Ela continuou a segurar o meu queixo. Estranhamente ela balançou a cabeça e disse num tom de voz fraco:

- Acho melhor nós dormirmos agora.

Eu ainda estava meio sem reação, com aquele meu coração batendo cada vez mais forte.

- Tem razão. - foi a única coisa que consegui articular naquele momento.

Ela retirou a mão do meu queixo, se virou, apanhou o livro e foi em direção ao Dormitório das Garotas. Eu andei, mas, de repente me lembrei de algo. Lily já tinha posto um pé na escada que levava em direção ao Dormitório das Garotas. Eu sabia que eu não conseguiria subir a escada, então, corri para Lily, e segurei seu braço.

- O que foi Potter?

- Eu posso te chamar de Lily, não posso?

- Pode.

- Então você pode me chamar de James.

- Está certo, mas cada coisa a seu tempo, sim, Potter?

- Ok, Lily, como você quiser. E... - eu ainda estava com o tom de voz grave e baixo, me aproximei dela e sussurrei. -... Boa noite.

Soltei-a e fui para o Dormitório dos Garotos. Eu só tinha consciência do meu coração batendo. Subi as escadas e ia dobrar no corredor do 5º ano, quando ouvi uma voz dizer:

- Boa noite... James.

Não precisei olhar para trás para saber de quem era aquela voz que fazia os pelinhos da minha nuca se arrepiar. Entrei no meu Dormitório, sob altos roncos de Almofadinhas (N/A: Calúnia! Ò.Ó) e Rabicho. Tirei minha roupa e pus meu pijama.

- Como foi com a Lily? - ouvi a voz do Aluado ressoar sob o Dormitório.

- Melhor do que eu pensei. - respondi.

- Tenho fé que você e a Lily vão acabar juntos. - ele me disse.

- Espero que sim.

Naquela noite eu dormi como uma pluma. Leve. Durante toda noite, nos meus sonhos e acordado, eu pensei na letra da música que faria para a Lily. Talvez, o que eu sinta por ela seja mais forte do que pensava...

* * *

¹A tradução da frase literalmente é: Salve-me deste Pontas louco!

* * *

N/A: Nesse cap rolou um clima, né? Pontas se deu bem! E o Frank ganhou a aposta! Não quis por muito sobre a Sala Precisa porque não é nesse cap que vou explorá-la. Agradecimentos: por Yuufu pelo nome "The Joker" para a banda dos Marotos e a Juju-Chan n.n por betar esse cap.Para quem não sabe, Joker significa "Curinga", referente a carta do jogo de cartas.

Big New: Fichas para quatro integrantes do time de quadribol da Grifinória estão abertas! Vagas para dois artilheiros(as), um batedor(a) e goleiro(a). Na ficha tem que ter:

- Nome (de preferência com sobrenome e criativo)

- Idade (pode ter desde doze a dezessete)

- Ano que cursa (pode ser do segundo ao sétimo ano, mas prefiro que seja do quarto ano em diante)

- Aparência (cor dos olhos, cabelo, pele, altura, como se veste...)

- Posição no jogo (artilheiro [a, goleiro [a ou batedor [a)

As melhores fichas vão ser postas no sétimo capítulo e oitavo e os nomes dos autores apareceram nos capítulos sétimo e décimo (último cap da fic). Caprichem! Kisses!


End file.
